dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cai Xin (song)
Details *'Title:' 猜心 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Cai1 Xin1 *'Title (English):' Guessing Your True Intentions *'Singers:' Tian Ye and A Lu A Zhuo *'Music:' Zhang Hong Guang *'Lyrics:' Ji Chu Chen (冀楚忱) *'Romanization and translation:' Lady Zhuge *'Related TV series:' Nei Xian Lyrics 为何你眼中，总是灯火阑珊 那一片黑夜，为谁星光点点 给您的思念，隔着一道天险 每一次擦肩，享受冷漠的热恋 猜你的心，是真诚还是谎言 猜你的心，是瞬间还是永远 猜你的心，是忘记还是怀念 猜你的心，是再见还是再见 为何你眼中，总是灯火阑珊 那一片黑夜，为谁星光点点 给您的思念，隔着一道天险 每一次擦肩，享受冷漠的热恋 猜你的心，是真诚还是谎言 猜你的心，是瞬间还是永远 猜你的心，是忘记还是怀念 猜你的心，是再见还是再见 猜你的心，是真诚还是谎言 猜你的心，是瞬间还是永远 猜你的心，是忘记还是怀念 猜你的心，是再见还是再见 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) wei he ni yan zhong, zong shi deng huo lan shan na yi pian hei ye, wei shei xing guang dian dian gei ni de si nian, ge zhe yi dao tian xian mei yi ci ca jian, xiang shou leng mo de re lian cai ni de xin, shi zhen cheng hai shi huang yan cai ni de xin, shi shun jian hai shi yong yuan cai ni de xin, shi wang ji hai shi huai nian cai ni de xin, shi zai jian hai shi zai jian wei he ni yan zhong, zong shi deng huo lan shan na yi pian hei ye, wei shei xing guang dian dian gei ni de si nian, ge zhe yi dao tian xian mei yi ci ca jian, xiang shou leng mo de re lian cai ni de xin, shi zhen cheng hai shi huang yan cai ni de xin, shi shun jian hai shi yong yuan cai ni de xin, shi wang ji hai shi huai nian cai ni de xin, shi zai jian hai shi zai jian cai ni de xin, shi zhen cheng hai shi huang yan cai ni de xin, shi shun jian hai shi yong yuan cai ni de xin, shi wang ji hai shi huai nian cai ni de xin, shi zai jian hai shi zai jian Translation Why is it that in your eyes, the lights are always waning In that dark of night, for whom is the starlight lit The longing that you're given, separates a natural stronghold Each time our shoulders brush, we enjoy cold and detached passionate love Guessing your true intentions, are they genuine or a lie Guessing your true intentions, are they momentary or forever Guessing your true intentions, are they to forget or to reminisce Guessing your true intentions, are they goodbye or see you again Why is it that in your eyes, the lights are always waning In that dark of night, for whom is the starlight lit The longing that you're given, separates a natural stronghold Each time our shoulders brush, we enjoy cold and detached passionate love Guessing your true intentions, are they genuine or a lie Guessing your true intentions, are they momentary or forever Guessing your true intentions, are they to forget or to reminisce Guessing your true intentions, are they goodbye or see you again Guessing your true intentions, are they genuine or a lie Guessing your true intentions, are they momentary or forever Guessing your true intentions, are they to forget or to reminisce Guessing your true intentions, are they goodbye or see you again Category:COST